


gyuri the blind

by taylorstwice



Series: Gyuri the Gay Panic [2]
Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung is a crackhead, Even Seoyeon, F/F, Gyuri can’t see without her glasses, Gyuri verrrrrryyyyy oblivious, Humor, It's another gyulsun fluff, Seoyeon threw her shoe at Chaeyoung just so you know, Someone give this girl the glasses with tie, The rest just went with Chaeyoung's prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Gyuri hates being swollen and being blind.
Relationships: Jang Gyuri/Roh Jisun, Lee Chaeyoung/Lee Nagyung, Lee Saerom/Song Hayoung, Lee Seoyeon/Park Jiwon
Series: Gyuri the Gay Panic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937077
Kudos: 10





	gyuri the blind

If there is something that Gyuri hates in the world, it is having a very…swollen face in the morning and forgetting where she put her glasses at. It’s just really irritating, not being able to recognize yourself when you wake up and not being able to see anything.

She groans very loudly when she can’t feel her glasses beside her, waking the maknae on the top bunk.

 **“Unnie…”** Jiheon mutters sleepily. **“What’s wrong?”**

 **“I can’t feel my glasses on the bed.”** Gyuri groans out, pushing herself up and swaying her legs on the edge of the bed. She rubs her eyes with her knuckles, opening it after to see nothing but blurriness. She groans again.

 **“I can’t see anything.”** She complains, rubbing her eyes again.

Knowing her unnie so well, Jiheon lets out an order. **“Don’t rub your eyes unnie.”** Jiheon tells the older as she pulls herself up too. She stretches her arms up and pats the ceiling when her hands bump on it, leaning her head over the railing to look at her unnie. She pats Gyuri’s head. **“You’ll find it soon.”**

 **“No, I won’t. I’m blind, how can I search for something I can’t see?”** Gyuri lies on her bed again, folding her arms on her chest as she stares at the bottom of the top bunk, trying to read the writings on a Jisun banner, but with no luck, she really can’t see anything without her glasses. She blames young Gyuri for this, always watching just a foot away from the TV.

 **“You’ll find a way, unnie. I know you can find it. You’re a smart one.”** Jiheon tries to reassure her unnie as she climbs down from her bed. When her feet finally lie on the floor, she stretches her arms again like a cat.

Gyuri watches the blurred figure move from her bed.

**“What a bad maknae, not even helping out on my stupid glasses.”**

Jiheon laughs, not taking her unnie’s remark by heart.

Just as she is about to start whining about her glasses, something comes up in Gyuri’s mind again, making her scream loudly, scaring the hell out of the maknae. She also probably broke Jiheon’s eardrum.

**“What’s wrong unnie?”**

Gyuri groans and covers her eyes, kicking the top bunk. **“Now I have to worry about my glasses AND my face!”**

Jiheon can only laugh at her unnie’s dilemma. **"Because they're swollen?"**

Gyuri only whimpers, nodding her head.

**"Unnie, both you and Jisun eomma had seen each other with your swollen faces, she's not gonna stop loving you just because you have one right now."**

**"Doesn't mean I don't want to look good for her."** Gyuri says muffled from the pillow she has on her face.

Jiheon chuckles and trudges towards her unnie, leaning down. **“I’ll help you with the glasses after I take my shower, okay unnie?”** Jiheon pats Gyuri’s head again before grabbing her towel and getting out of the room. Gyuri stays inside the quiet room for a few minutes, thinking off all the tragic scenes that might happen in her life if she doesn’t find her glasses now. Finally feeling her stomach growling, Gyuri makes an effort on pushing herself up, sighing when she finally lands her feet on the ground. She stands up and starts walking towards the door, her hands stretched on her sides in case she bumps on something. She opens the door and walks inside the living room, spotting two heads peeping from the backrest of their couch, one red and one pink.

 **"Unnie, why are walking like that?"** Gyuri looks up to see a tall person coming down from the second floor. " **I'm blind for today, Chaeyoung-ah."**

Chaeyoung frowns when she gets on the first floor, walking straight towards the kitchen. **"Blind?? Why??"** She turns to look at her unnie after taking out the milk from the fridge, putting a good amount on her own mug that has her face on it, given by a fan. A girl sitting between the red haired and pink haired stands up and travels towards the kitchen, facing the sink. Chaeyoung peeps at the girl and snorts, patting the girl's butt before returning the milk back in the fridge.

 **"I can't find my glasses."** Gyuri says with a sad voice. Not able to ignore her hunger anymore, Gyuri follows Chaeyoung in the kitchen, arms still spread on her side.

Though she forgets to look where she's going.

She stumbles because of Jiheon's super little scooter (that their group still uses even though it's a kid sized one), now kneeling on the floor.

Saerom, who heard the ruckus on the first floor, rushes down to see Gyuri's situation on the floor. **“Oh, Gyuri. Are you okay?”**

 **“I’m having a hard time trying to find my glasses because I can’t remember where I put them. Can yo---”** Gyuri looks up to see the girl standing before the sink, and before the said girl can turn around, Gyuri already has her arms around the girl. **“Jisunnie!”** She giggles as she puts her nose close to the girl’s neck. **“Good thing you’re here! I thought you had to go back to your parents today? Anyway, since we have our day off for today and you're here, I’m not going to look for my glasses.”**

Jiheon speaks up from the bathroom door, freshly bathed. **“But unnie, you were just about to ask me to help you find it.”**

Gyuri keeps her arms around the girl, turning her around as well when she faces her members. **“Well since Jisunnie is here already, I don’t really need to have my glasses for today. She’ll be my eyes!”**

She hears someone snorts, but she ignores it. **"Guide me on the couch, Jissen, I really can't see anything, you're all blurred."**

Jisun starts walking towards the couch, letting Gyuri hug her.

 **"Are we going to watch TV? I can't enjoy it since I can't see."** Gyuri pouts as she takes her seat beside Jisun, grabbing for the girl's hand.

 **"Then let's just rerun Kingdom."** Chaeyoung suggests from the kitchen, still drinking her milk.

**"I'm pretty sure you can imagine it in your head, unnie."**

**"Of course I can, I'm the one that introduced that show to you guys."** Gyuri turns to give her girlfriend a big smile, but since she doesn't have any glasses, she can't see Jisun's face.

Gyuri frowns when she notices Jisun's quietness. **"How come you're too quiet? Do you want to go to your parents?"**

 **"She has sore throat, unnie."** Chaeyoung answers from the kitchen.

Seoyeon, who's sitting beside Jisun, starts playing the popular show on Netflix, handing Jisun a bag of chips.

 **"Feed her."** She tells, gesturing towards Gyuri.

Jisun nudges Gyuri and the girl turns, raising her eyebrows at the girl. Jisun raises the chip and Gyuri squints, trying to identify whatever it is Jisun is holding. **"What's that?"**

 **"She's feeding you chips, Gyu."** Saerom says from the other couch, munching on a salad that she shares with Nagyung.

Gyuri happily opens her mouth and Jisun drops the chip in it, the taller girl muching happily as she smiles again at her girlfriend. 

Out of instinct, Gyuri pulls Jisun on her, making her sit on her lap, wrapping her arms on Jisun's waist. **"Feed me more, please?"**

Their day continues just like that, most of them watching Kingdom in the living room.

Gyuri tilts her head when she realizes something.

**"How come I'm not hearing Jiwon's loud ass voice?"**

She hears a lot of snickers from Saerom, but she brushes it off.

**"Jiwon unnie is...outside."**

**"She's outside?"**

**"Yeah. She's sitting at a cafe. Eating some oranges."** Something clatters in the kitchen and Chaeyoung's loud cry of pain soon follows.

**"What happened?"**

**"Nothing unnie. Chaeyoung just stubbed her toe on the dining table."** Seoyeon says from beside her, eyes trained on the TV screen.

When afternoon came, the girls had decided to just have delivery from their favorite restaurant.

Putting in their orders, Saerom hangs up with a promise that teh food will arrive in 30 to 45 minutes.

The group continues watching the show, the other girls standing up at moments to grab something from the fridge.

The doorbell rings, earning Gyuri's attention. **"Is the delivery already here?"**

 **"No Gyuri. It's just the neighbor."** Hayoung answers the girl as she returns back from the front door, sitting beside Jiheon who's staring at the TV screen.

Someone walks inside the room, and stares at the people on the couch, a questioning look on her face. Chaeyoung, still keeping her butt hot in the kitchen, signals the girl to be quiet.

Gyuri feels Jisun nudging her, making her look down and hum, resting her chin on Jisun’s shoulder. **“Yeah, baby?”**

Jisun touches Gyuri’s chin and lifts it up, the older girl seeing a girl standing before her, handing her something. Gyuri squints her eyes and focuses her sight on the thing that the girl is handing.

She grabs it with her hand and quickly understands that it was her glasses. She quickly puts it on and looks up to thank the girl to see…Jisun. Staring at her with raised eyebrows.

**“W-Wha?”**

Someone then comes up behind Jisun, an unimpressed look adorning her face. **“Can I have my own girlfriend now, unnie?”** She didn't even noticed that Seoyeon already stood up from beside them.

Gyuri quickly turns the girl sitting on her lap, only to get shocked that it was actually Jiwon. **“Hi unnie.”**

**“W-What the??”**

Chaeyoung's boisterous laugh rings from the kitchen where she had been watching the whole thing since morning.

**"W-Why didn't you say anything Jiwon-ah?"**

**"Chaeyoung told me to just go with the flow. She knew that you'd be disappointed if I told you that it was me. And besides, I know that you won't do anything past the ordinary lines with me, unless the members were out. I know you love Jisunnie, but your shyness always overcomes you so that's why I know you wouldn't be doing anything inappropriate."** Gyuri's cheeks turns a bright red, similar to the shade of color Seoyeon had dyed her hair with.

Speaking of Seoyeon, the girl who had the unimpressed expression earlier now has a smile on her face.

Gyuri groans, finally getting her arms away from Megan's body.

 **"I'm so sorry about this, Jiwon, Seoyeon."** She mutters embarrassingly, shielding her glasses with her hands. Jiwon stands up from Gyuri's lap and walks towards her same height friends, patting Jisun's shoulder who's been finding the whole thing funny. **"It's okay, Gyuri unnie. Thanks for the good cuddle, but Seoyeon is a panda and her cuddles are the best."**

Seoyeon giggles before pulling Jiwon upstairs, probably to cuddle with the girl. **"No problem about it, unnie!"** The rest of the girls also went with the two girls, giving the couple some time alone with each other.

Gyuri continues on resting her head on the backrest with her hands shielding her from the world, and she's been pretty good at blocking everything out, but not until she feels someone sitting on her lap again, and arms resting on her shoulders.

 **"I'm too embarrassed."** She mutters helplessly, earning her a cute giggle coming from Jisun.

 **"I can't really leave you alone for one day huh?"** The younger girl teases.

Gyuri takes her hands off of her glasses to look at Jisun, and when she did, she wished that she had done it sooner.

 **"I missed you."** She blurts out. A smile breaks on Jisun's face. **"I miss you too, Gyul-ah."**

Gyuri groans and rests her head on Jisun's collarbone, realizing that she had only solved one problem out of the two that she has since this morning.

 **"I'm too swollen, don't look at me."** She whispers.

Jisun giggles again and grabs Gyuri's face with her hands, lifting Gyuri's face so that she can take a look. She leans closer when they have attained eye contact, resting her forehead on Gyuri's own.

**"Gyul, I don't care if you have a swollen face or not."**

She closes her eyes and presses a sweet kiss on Gyuri's lips. **"We can always be swollen together during mornings."**


End file.
